The invention relates to a marker bump.
A marker bump of this type has become known from the German patent 39 05 372. For this, the individual links are joined together in such an articulated manner, that a single articulated pin is provided. This articulated pin is provided in each case between a projection in one link and a recess on the opposite side of the link accommodating this projection. This type of articulated joint, for which the adjacent links can be swiveled only up to an angle limited by the collision of the links with one another, permits the link chain to be rolled up on a drum or the like or unrolled from the drum or the like.
As a result of the rolling up of the link chain in the form of a spiral, for example, on a drum, the stored link chain has an unmanageable volume. It is also necessary, when the link chain is laid down from a moving vehicle, that a drum that can rotate be disposed on the vehicle.